


The Depths of Grief

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: The Lives and Loves of Jo Harvelle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: “You look like hell.”





	The Depths of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Set between season three and four.

“You’re a mess.” 

Jo stared down as Sam, draped over a table, an empty bottle of tequila in front of him. Shaggy, unwashed hair hung in his face. His skin was sallow and bearing several days of stubble. He also stunk, the combined smells of sour sweat, alcohol and vomit making Jo wrinkle her nose. 

Sam glared at her, reaching for the bottle, only to discover it empty. Jo took the bottle, along with the other empty ones littering the motel room. She also found a full bottle and a six pack of beer hiding under a pile of dirty clothes. 

“Hey!” Sam shouted. 

Jo ignored his protests as she started to empty the bottle down the bathroom sink. Sam lunged for it. 

Jo easily side stepped him, sweeping one leg out to send him crashing to the ground. He made an easy target in his drunken state. She stood over him, seeing only the bloodshot eyes and the depths of his grief. 

Jo held out a hand. Sam stared at it for a long moment before he clasped it, groaning as she helped him to his feet. 

“Go get cleaned up.” Jo order, hearing her mother in her voice. 

Sam swayed when she gently pushed him towards the bathroom. But he went. 

Jo sighed, feeling her own grief prickling at the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breathing, shoving the sorrow down deep. She needed to be strong for Sam, who’d cut everyone out as he buried himself deep in booze. 

When Bobby had asked her to check in on Sam and maybe bring him to his senses, Jo had agreed. They’d already lost Dean and there was a chance they could also lose Sam. Either to his own recklessness or to some supernatural being who had plans for him.


End file.
